


Remember their faces

by Pink_in_ink



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_in_ink/pseuds/Pink_in_ink
Summary: Winter.Heavy storm..Patton has nightmare
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Remember their faces

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best but I don't know
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)
> 
> <3

Winter.

Heavy storm. Usually they won't let him out because of the risk of freezing to almost death but Patton is a stubborn man.

Going through the snow, glasses wet and foggy, snow on every inch of him. he couldn't see where he's going but one thing clear.

The silhouette of their house.

A wide smile crossed his face. Warmth and two of his most favorite people in the world. Their faces, beautiful and loving. Their voices and faces. Logans calm and steady, Janus sarcastic but caring.

Determinated to make it through the heavy cold, he finally got to the house. Trees, an alcove, paths and latters. Their own little garden, small and frozen pond.

Something is off..

Patton finally got to the front door. The storm made it harder to open it because of the wind so he, using his whole body that was freezing up by the minutes, Patton pushed the door open and closing it immediately with a soul crushing thud.  
Pat shook off the snow, breathing heavily in attempt to warm his body. Red cold cheeks, fingers and feet numb.

Looking over the hall no lights were lit.

-Lo! Jan! I'm home! - breaking a big smile that warmed his petite face, echoed voice without an answer going back to him. He tried again but to no avail. They always would meet him when he would come home, even if Logan or Janus had a bad day. So where are they?

_Something is wrong_

Patton quickly got out of his puffy winter coat. _They can't be._ Jumping into his favorite fluffy slippers, he started looking for them on the first floor of the house  
His eyes fell on the living room. Everything wrong and warped but still the same. It's the same.. But emptier and more hollow. The feeling of _wrong_ was so strong that his head started to hirt and spiral.

Stumbling back almost falling on the floor from the shock but he stayed on his feet. Patton is a stubborn man.

He looked at the rest of the floor. The kitchen. The caredore. Everywhere. The ringing in his ear growing louder as the first floor started to crack and crumble. Patton ran to the upper floor, to their shared bedroom.  
He tried to calm himself and think positively, repeating under his breath different variations of "they're just asleep", "they can't-" and other things influenced by the rising panic in his chest and throat.

The upper floor..

All the doors open, some of them broken and shattered. One of the doors seemed to be burned but the room still seemed normal. But what is normal anymore.

He looked at every room until one room was left. Normal door to his and his husbands room. But now the only thing he could see is tears. Tears from the house that once was perfect and _alive._ But now it's a hollow version of it, pretending to be the truth

Stepping forward, he lightly touched the door with shaking hands but it fell apart into pieces like million dust particles.  
The room was empty. Only one window open, snow and wind going into the house and on the floor, covering it in sickly clean white

_Nobody was there_

His heart beating faster

His breathing quickened

Head spinning

Ringing in his ears

Blurry vision

The floor underneath his feet crumbled, he started to fall into the roaring cold dark..

_Thud_

\---

He woke up with the warm sun shining at his face, warm bed buried in the sheats..

_Morning_

Patton slowly sat on the bed rubbing his eyes from sleep. He looked at the room lit by the morning sun. That was all a dream. small soft smile appeared on his cheeks, eyes falling on the window and their bed, noticing calm steady breathing under the blankets.

He moved himself closer to the window, to see piles of snow, shining under the morning light.

\- Snow! - Whisper shouted Pat, going back to where he was sitting before

\- Hon, go back to sleep.. - revealing himself, said Janus, half asleep, pulling Patton back into the bed - it's too early...

He giggled - ok ok darling, I'm going back to sleep - laying himself back in bed immediately getting lightly hugged by the waist by Logan who was half asleep.  
Patton relaxed, looked again at Janus, who already fell asleep, closed his eye and drifted off to the dream land..

_Winter_

_Good morning_

**Author's Note:**

> So!  
> That was something  
> Thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me <3
> 
> Byeee
> 
> -Pink


End file.
